Mon amour sera eternel
by Htress
Summary: Cid et Vincent passent au travers des epreuves de la vie... CloudXSephiroth, CidXVincent


Mon amour sera éternel

Vincent se leva de bonne heure ce matin-là. Cid dormait encore, on était dimanche, et il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, alors le vampire le laissa se reposer. Il enfila sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami. Depuis leur victoire contre Sephiroth, lui et Cid avaient recueilli leur leader. Cloud était tombé de haut, la plupart de ses facultés l'avaient quitté, il ne pouvait plus parler, du moins plus beaucoup (ça dépendait des jours), sa mémoire lui faisait souvent défaut et il faisait des crises épileptiques graves plusieurs fois par semaine. On ne pouvait pas le laisser seul un instant. Avant que ses problèmes de santé ne commencent, Tifa était avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le retrouve inconscient dans sa chambre un jour, après être allée faire les courses. C'est à partir de ce moment que tout avait commencé à dégénérer. Après deux semaines d'hospitalisation, Cid et Vincent l'avaient ramené avec eux; ils avaient l'espace et l'opportunité de le garder à l'œil. Les autres venaient de temps en temps, et étaient tous très peinés de ce qui arrivait à Cloud.

L'homme à la chevelure ébène entra silencieusement dans la chambre sombre et ouvrit les rideaux. Puis, il regarda les moniteurs; tout semblait normal. Cloud dormait, mais ses rêves semblaient agités. Vincent retira le petit bracelet qui le reliait constamment au cardiomètre avant de le réveiller. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il le salua poliment, comme à tous les matins.

- Bon matin, Cloud. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui?

- Nghh…… Vin!

- Calme-toi… Ça va aller, viens avec moi je vais te préparer à déjeuner.

Vincent aida Cloud à se lever et le guida jusqu'à la cuisine. Le blond marchait avec difficulté aujourd'hui et le vampire l'examina de plus près lorsqu'il fut installé à table. Le pauvre n'avait pas l'air en forme. Tout en préparant à manger, Vincent gardait un œil sur lui quand il l'entendit appeler faiblement.

- Zax… Où est Seph?

- Non, Cloud, lui dit-il en posant son assiette devant lui, Moi c'est Vincent, tu te souviens? Zack et Sephiroth nous ont quitté il y a longtemps.

- Vin…

Le vampire secoua la tête, découragé. Décidément, Cloud n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il lui servit une petite portion de purée de pomme et une tranche de pain doré encore fumante, le tout accompagné d'un verre de jus d'orange.

- Bien. Mange et je vais te ramener à ta chambre ensuite.

- Encore des trous d'mémoires?

- Oui. C'est la quatrième fois cette semaine qu'il ne me reconnaît pas. Son état empire.

Cid se gratta la nuque et regarda le blond qui picorait son assiette.

- Pas étonnant, il est vert ce matin. Eh, petit! Comment ça va? 

Cloud tourna la tête vers Cid lentement et dans l'instant qui suivait le pilote était sur lui. En moins d'une seconde tout basculait; le corps de Cloud était en proie à de violentes convulsions, beaucoup plus terribles que d'habitude. Cid se dépêcha d'enlever les chaises et les autres meubles de son chemin pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse. Cela ne dura pas cinq minutes, et quand finalement son corps cessa de frémir, Vincent et Cid le tournèrent sur le côté. Devant la soudaineté de la crise et sa violence, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que d'appeler de l'aide.

Cid avait une étrange impression. Il venait de se réveiller à la suite d'un rêve étrange, il lui semblait que quelqu'un de très familier était venu lui parler durant son sommeil. Troublé et incapable de se rendormir, il se leva, s'habilla et alla faire une promenade sur le pont extérieur du Highwind. Il était parti depuis une semaine déjà. Il avait beaucoup de travail ces jours-ci, beaucoup de marchandises à livrer et des gens à transporter. Les dommages causés par le Météore ne seraient bientôt qu'un souvenir et il pourrait alors lui aussi se reposer et se consacrer à son rêve premier : il voulait plus que tout retourner dans l'espace.

Il n'avait pas fait la moitié du chemin qu'un des mécano de l'appareil, qui se dirigeait vers sa cabine, l'intercepta.

- Capitaine! Capitaine! M. Valentine est en ligne et souhaite vous parler en privé. Il avait l'air secoué…

- À c't'heure de la nuit? Oh &?$?!!!

- Vous croyez que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car le pilote était déjà parti au pas de course pour le poste de commandement. Il entra dans la cabine et ordonna que tout le monde sorte. Il savait de quoi il s'agissait, maintenant. Et il savait aussi ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il prit le microphone et demanda à Vincent ce qui se passait.

- Cid… C'est Cloud, il… il vient de mourir. 

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Cid.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Vincent?

- Hier soir, il a crié toute la nuit, il avait des cauchemars, répondit-il avec émotion, Je suis resté avec lui. Ce matin, il n'allait pas bien du tout. Il était très agité, j'arrivais pas à le faire manger… Puis, il a recommencé à hurler et il a eu une crise. Bon sang, j'aurais dû le voir venir…

- La crise l'a tué?, demanda Cid doucement

- Non. Il s'est réveillé et il est resté dans un état second pendant toute la journée… Tout à l'heure, il s'est mis à appeler Sephiroth, il était tellement pâle, Cid, il-il est mort dans mes bras, tout doucement… Et il a appelé Sephiroth… Il est venu le chercher…

Cid sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne pouvait pas voir Vincent, mais il pouvait sentir dans le ton de sa voix qu'il pleurait.

- Es-tu encore seul à la maison? 

Pas de réponse.

- Vinny… Vas chez Shera et reste avec elle, je vais être là demain matin à la première heure. Ne reste pas là tout seul.

- D'accord, Cid. Mais je veux te voir… maintenant. Reviens vite.

- Je vais faire mon possible. Allez, va dormir chez Shera.

Le pilote attendit que Vincent raccroche avant de soupirer tristement. Il repris le téléphone et appela Shera lui-même pour lui annoncer la nouvelle; il savait que son amant ne pourrait pas s'arracher de la maison tout seul. Puis il rappela son équipage. La plupart connaissait bien le petit blond et ils furent tous attristé d'apprendre son décès. Ils avaient quelques personnes à prendre et ils devaient faire vite. Le voyage de retour se ferait dans une atmosphère très lourde.

Vincent se serrait contre Cid. C'est tout ce qu'il avait été capable de faire durant le service. Son regard était vide, la mort de Cloud l'avait beaucoup affecté. Le pilote, en retour, essayait de le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les membres d'Avalanche se tenaient en cercle autour de la tombe maintenant comblée de leur chef. Tifa lut à voix haute l'épitaphe.

- Cloud Strife, leader d'Avalanche. Son courage restera à jamais gravé dans nos mémoires. Puisse son âme reposer enfin en paix et trouver sa Terre Promise. 

Elle fondit en larmes, Barret et Reeve durent la supporter pendant que Yuffie et Nanaki déposaient une couronne de roses sur la pierre. Le ciel s'obscurcit, et en quelques minutes la pluie s'abattit sur Rocket Town. Cid invita tristement tout le monde à venir chez lui pour la nuit. Vincent, depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison, semblait maintenant en avoir peur. Cela lui prit une bonne dizaine de minutes pour le faire entrer. Fidèle à son habitude, l'homme à la chevelure d'ébène resta coincé dans ses pensées. Cid s'excusa et emmena Vincent dans leur chambre en l'assoyant sur le lit. Le vampire se mit immédiatement à pleurer en s'accrochant à son pilote.

- Ça va aller… Laisse-le partir. Il ne souffre plus maintenant. C'est fini. 

Cid sentit Vincent hocher la tête et il le serra plus fort.

- Je…Je n'ai pas été honnête avec vous tous.

- Hm? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Cid… Sephiroth… N'a jamais été le fils d'Hojo… C'était mon fils…

Après un moment de silence, le pilote leva la tête de son compagnon et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je sais. Et je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas en avoir parlé. Cloud, par contre, le savait, lui. Il… disait souvent que vous aviez les mêmes yeux. Je suis certain que le petit va aller trouver ton fils et lui dire que son père a tout fait pour que rien de tout ça n'arrive. Et tu veux savoir c'que j'en pense? Cloud n'est pas vraiment mort de maladie…

- T-tu crois que…?

- Mouais. J'pense que notre p'tit hérisson avait un secret qu'il voulait garder pour lui, pour la même raison que toi. Je crois qu'il s'est laissé mourir d'amour. Si ça peut te soulager, pense que Sephiroth n'est plus tout seul, il a sa mère et Cloud avec lui. Et toi non plus, tu n'est pas seul, je suis là, et je serai là aussi longtemps que tu voudras.

Vincent ne répondit pas. Derrière son allure débraillée et son langage d'ordinaire peu élaboré, Cid était avant tout un homme sensé et sensible. Il savait lire le vampire comme s'il l'avait fait, tous les murs que Vincent avaient montés autour de lui pour se protéger avaient fondus après sa première rencontre avec Cid. Ces mots… et la façon dont Cid s'y prenait avec lui… même s'il disait qu'il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de choses, Vincent ne se sentait jamais plus apaisé que lorsqu'il était dans les bras de Cid. Doucement, il s'endormit. Mais juste avant, il entendit le pilote murmurer :

- Je vais t'aider à porter ton fils à son dernier repos.

Dans la froideur du cratère Nord, deux silhouettes solitaires se préparaient à mettre en terre un homme dont le destin avait été scellé à contre cœur. Sephiroth reposerait dans une fosse que Cid avait creusée pendant que Vincent préparait son fils pour son dernier voyage. Le froid et la glace avaient figé son corps à tout jamais, et Cloud avait fixé les traits de son visage en une expression de soulagement et de peine à la fois. Cid devait avoir raison, Cloud et lui avait vraisemblablement eu une histoire ensemble.

Vincent s'attarda longtemps à lui enlever toute trace de sang du visage et de ses cheveux. Son fils était magnifique; il lui semblait qu'il était en train d'enterrer un ange. Son ange. La douleur de l'avoir perdu le submergea et il le serra contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit une main se déposer sur son épaule.

- C'est le moment, dit doucement Cid, Laisse-le partir. 

À contre cœur, Vincent porta son fils dans la fosse. Alors que Cid se préparait è remplir la tombe, il murmura quelques mots…

- Adieu, mon fils… Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je t'aime, et combien je regrette de n'avoir pu te sauver… 

Lentement, la terre ensevelit Sephiroth, jusqu'à ce que seul un tertre indique son lieu de repos pour l'éternité.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent extrêmement difficiles pour Vincent. Il était en dépression totale. Il restait au lit la plus grande partie de ses journées et mangeait peu. Cid était toujours là, cependant, il savait que le vampire avait besoin de sentir quelqu'un près de lui, et petit à petit, Vincent parlait de plus en plus. La guérison d'une blessure aussi profonde prenait du temps et Cid lui donnait le sien, en espérant que cela aiderait le vampire à se remettre.

Un beau matin, Cid ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il était seul au lit. La panique s'empara de lui pour un instant, mais il réalisa vite que la douche fonctionnait. Et Vincent en sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Le pilote réalisa alors qu'il semblait aller un peu mieux. Mais ses larmes trahissait son état actuel, et dès qu'il se rendit compte que Cid était réveillé, il se blotti dans ses bras. Le blond ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce que Vincent se mette à parler.

- J'ai fait un rêve, Cid, dit-il doucement, Cloud m'a emmené dans la Rivière de la Vie. J'ai vu mon fils… Il était entouré de lumière, mais il était malheureux. 

" Il se sent coupable, et même la Rivière ne peut dissoudre son sentiment de culpabilité tellement il est ancré au fond de lui. Te voir aussi triste ne fait qu'empirer les choses… "

- C'est ce que Cloud m'a dit. Je me suis avancé vers mon fils… Cid… il s'est jeté à mes pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, et Lucrécia est apparue et elle a fait de même.

" Mon fils, mon bébé… La seule raison pour laquelle je suis triste c'est parce que je t'ai perdu, tu n'es plus de ce monde, toi, ta mère et Cloud me manquez énormément. Je ne t'ai jamais tenu responsable de tous ces actes horribles. Va et trouve ta Terre Promise avec Cloud. Laisse ta vie derrière, mais sache que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours. "

Cloud a alors relevé Sephiroth et son visage s'est illuminé. Il m'a sourit et la seule chose qu'il m'ait dite avant de disparaître fut " merci ". Tu crois qu'il est heureux, maintenant? 

Cid lui ébouriffa les cheveux, l'éclaboussant au passage car ils étaient encore mouillés.

- Bien sûr, lui dit-il, Mais la question est; Est-ce que de voir ton fils une dernière fois t'as fait du bien?

- Oui. J'ai l'impression qu'il est avec moi maintenant. Cid, merci d'être resté avec moi. Merci de m'avoir soutenu, je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile.

- Rien de ce qui en vaut la peine ne l'est, Vinny. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu ailles mieux. Je vais appeler Reeve et Barret pour leur dire. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi et ils voulaient tous venir la semaine dernière pour visiter Cloud, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils te dérangent. Je vais leur dire qu'ils peuvent venir maintenant.

- On pourra y aller aussi? Si tu y tiens vraiment, oui. Mais pour l'instant, on peut aller déjeuner au resto. 'tain, j'croyais pas dire ça un jour mais, le lever d'soleil est incroyable c'matin.

"Moi non plus je ne croyais pas qu'un jour j'entendrais /le/ capitaine Highwind dire un truc pareil à son /amant/, en plus!"

"Oh, arrête un peu. Mon père est fragile, si il t'entends, il serait capable de faire une crise cardiaque. On est peut-être des anges gardiens maintenant, mais on peut quand même être entendus!"

"Sephiroth, mon amour, tu sais qu'ils viennent tous ici pour essayer de trouver la paix dans leurs cœurs. Si notre apparition peut les apaiser, il faut le faire. En plus, Aerith te l'a dit, on va devoir veiller sur ces deux-là pour le restant de leurs jours…"

Le grand ange aux cheveux argents soupira, repliant ses ailes autour de lui-même.

"Connaissant mon père, on en a bien pour une demi-éternité… Cloud, je peux te poser une question?"

Le petit blond hocha la tête en s'assoyant sur sa pierre tombale.

"La Terre Promise, c'est ça? Veiller sur ceux qu'on aime?"

Sephiroth s'était rapproché pour se blottir dans les bras de Cloud, puis, après un moment, il s'assied pour laisser le blond jouer avec ses cheveux.

"J'en sais rien, mais je sais que ça promet d'être mouvementé, connaissant ces deux-là… Moi, ma Terre Promise, je l'ai trouvé quand je suis mort; je ne souffre plus, et j'ai retrouvé celui que j'avais perdu et qui était parti avec mon cœur…"

- Cloud… Tu nous manques, tu sais. 

C'était la voix de Tifa. Autour de la tombe se tenaient Reeve, Shera, Cid et Vincent, Yuffie, Tifa, Elmyra et la petite Marlène. Il s'agenouillèrent tous devant le tertre funéraire et chacun ferma les yeux. Au centre de ce cercle, leurs prières furent entendues par les deux anges.

Sephiroth sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que Cloud laissait tomber ses bras sur ses épaules. Son menton reposait sur sa tête.

"Je les entend, Cloud… Comment? Je les entend prier pour toi… et pour moi… J'entend mon nom dans leurs prières…"

"C'est beau, non? C'est à Cid qu'il faut dire merci… Je le sens dans son cœur; il s'est battu corps et âme pour laver ton nom… Même Tifa a trouvé le courage de te pardonner. Sephiroth, il faut leur dire merci et les aider à continuer leurs vies…"

"Comment?"

Cloud n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, la Rivière de la Vie se chargea du reste.

Doucement, dans la lueur du couchant, les membres d'Avalanche virent apparaître Sephiroth assit sur la tombe de Cloud, et le blond assis sur la pierre tombale, la tête reposant sur celle de l'argenté. Ce dernier souriait au travers de ses larmes tandis que Cloud arborait un sourire tranquille. Personne n'osait parler, mais Cloud posa un geste déterminant; il poussa Sephiroth sur son père et puis, quittant son perchoir, il arracha les éternelles lunettes de Cid et lui mit sous le nez. Sephiroth et Vincent se regardèrent et, en même temps, ils se sourirent. Et, les lunettes furent retournées dans les mains de leur propriétaire. Le soleil finissait de se coucher, Cloud se plaça juste devant Cid, lui et Sephiroth tendirent la main vers eux, puis disparurent. La magie étant brisée, et voyant que Vincent souriait tranquillement comme si rien ne s'était passé, Cid s'exclama :

- Mais &$$& qu'est-ce que c'était que ça! 

Voyant que son compagnon était légèrement pâle, il lui répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Visiblement, Cid, ils nous ont entendus, et je crois qu'ils vont rester parmi nous. Et si j'étais toi, je ne m'étonnerais pas si jamais mes lunettes changeaient de place toutes seules à partir de maintenant. 

"Oh et je crois que je vais aimer ce boulot d'ange gardien!" s'exclama Cloud

Cid se retourna comme si un fantôme l'avait bousculé.

"Moi aussi, Cloud. J'ai enfin trouvé ma Terre Promise"

Vincent éclata de rire, et il invita tout le monde à venir manger chez eux, s'ils n'avaient pas peur des anges gardiens. (ou &?$/& de fantômes, comme les appelaient Cid)

Fin

Notes : Bon sang! Je croyais jamais la terminer celle-là! Quatre mois! Mais ça valait la peine… J'adore la tournure qu'a pris cette fic. Et vous?


End file.
